


I Thank the Stars For You

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Wingman Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «It's Keith's birthday and his and Shiro's first anniversary. Shiro pampers him just the way he deserves and then some.»





	I Thank the Stars For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a late birthday gift for a dear friend of mine! I hope you enjoyed it!!

Through the foggy lens of sleep Keith registers warm lips on his neck. Tentative brushes tickling their way up behind his ear and nuzzling into his hair. He yawns, stretches, and then chuckles as warm hands trail down his stomach, dipping just below the waistband of his boxers.

“This is quite a way to be woken up.” he says, voice scratchy still. Behind him Shiro laughs, craning his neck and leaning forward to kiss the tip of Keith’s nose.

“Not that I’m complaining.” Keith mumbles, seeking out Shiro’s lips for a proper good morning kiss.

“Slept well?” Shiro asks. He’s all gentle smiles and adorable concern. It makes Keith’s heart swell.

“Yeah, I always do when I get to sleep next to you.” Keith replies, twisting his neck and getting a satisfying crack in return. “Still somewhat sore and stiff from the mission, but that’ll clear up with a shower.”

“There’s something else that is stiff in here too~” Shiro whispers against Keith’s ear and he shivers as Shiro’s flesh hand slips inside his boxers and curls around his cock.

“Can’t help it when I—nnh, have this _gorgeou_ s man in bed with me.” Keith breathes, thrusting slowly into Shiro’s hand. “Also you’re terrible.”  
Shiro kisses his neck and steadies Keith with his other hand flat on his stomach.

“Ssh, let me~” he whispers, kissing the tip of Keith’s ear, dragging a soft moan from his lips.

“Shiro~”

The soft desperation in Keith’s voice makes his own cock throb, but this moment is meant purely for Keith. His own pleasure can wait. Shiro presses closer, flush against Keith’s back, letting him _feel_ how hard he is for him.

“This is how much I want you right now.” he says, pleased with the small noise Keith makes and how he presses back against him. Shiro starts stroking him slowly, thumb lovingly smearing the drop of precome over his slit. Keith is already shivering in his arms and Shiro kisses his neck, nibbling on the creamy expanse laid out so deliciously for him. His tech arm slides up over hard abs and takes to gently teasing a rosy nipple.

“Nnh, ah, Shiro~ Shiro~” Keith chants, his hand finding and tangling in Shiro’s hair.

“That’s right, baby—I got you~” Shiro rasps against Keith’s neck, stroking him with more fervor, enjoying all the small noises and how Keith is desperately trying to grind back against his cock. “I got you, I want you to come for me, Keith~”

“Fuck, aah~” Keith moans, his legs quaking and the hand in Shiro’s hair tightening. Keith cranes his neck in a silent plea for a kiss and Shiro gives it to him, swallowing the delicious moan from Keith as he comes messily into his hand.

“Quite a way to be woken up _indeed_.” Keith says after regaining his breath somewhat. His cheeks are flushed a rosy pink and his hair is like a halo on the pillow. There’s nothing more beautiful in the entire universe in Shiro’s opinion. He gives Keith another kiss, soft, tender, and loving.

“I gotta get to work, I’m sorry.” he says apologetically. “I didn’t want to today of all days, but it’s only for a few hours then I’ll be back with you.”

“You don’t want me to help you out quickly?” Keith says, eyebrow raised as his gaze lowers to Shiro’s crotch. Yes, he’s still painfully hard, but no can do.

“It’s okay, besides—” Shiro says, voice low and seductive as he leans in to whisper in Keith’s ear. “—I’d much rather save myself for later tonight~”

Keith visibly shudders, licking his lips as Shiro pulls back and heads for the bathroom. How did he end up so lucky? He’ll be thanking the stars for the rest of his life, for being allowed to be the person closest to and most important to Shiro.

“Alright, I really need to go now.” Shiro says as he pops out of the bathroom again, all dressed up nice and professional. He leans down to place a quick kiss on Keith’s lips, a quick kiss turning into two, then three. He laughs and gives Keith a fourth one for good measure.

“I’ll see you soon.” he says warmly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The silence in Shiro’s apartment is comforting, the city’s hustle and bustle nothing but a low hum beneath the complex. Keith swings his legs over the edge of the king size double bed, immediately being assaulted by a purring bundle of fur.

“Hi Kuron.” he addresses the cat, black as the night itself. Keith has taken to affectionately calling him ‘The Void Blob’, since he very much resembles an actual black hole.

“Did daddy remember to feed you before he left?” he asks the cat affectionately, showering him with chin rubs and ear scratches. Kuron meows contently. He pads out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, noticing the food bowl is half full—good. There’s a note on the counter and he picks it up, face softening as he reads.

_‘So sorry I couldn’t stay and have breakfast with you!!_   
_I made you some anyways, it’s in the heat preserver. I thought I’d make your favourites since it’s your birthday and all. Please enjoy, and see you later tonight <3_

_-Shiro’_

They’ve barely been together for a year, the best year of Keith’s life honestly. Even after they won the war, and brought Allura back, they kept dancing around each other for an embarrassingly long time. It wasn’t until one evening where they all had gone out for drinks and karaoke that Lance couldn’t take it anymore. The absolute madman had taken the stage, turned off the music, and shouted very loudly into the microphone.

_‘LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND OTHER VARIATIONS; PLEASE RAISE A HAND IF YOU THINK THAT FLEET ADMIRAL SHIROGANE SHOULD GET ON WITH IT ALREADY AND DATE MY FRIEND KEITH! I AM ABSOLUTELY SICK OF SEEING THESE TWO DANCE AROUND EACH OTHER, LIKE LITERALLY, WE CAN ALL SEE THAT THE TWO OF THEM JUST REALLY WANNA FU—’_

And that’s when both Hunk and Pidge had throttled Lance and forcefully dragged him off the stage and dropped him into the lap of a simultaneously embarrassed and amused Allura. She’d forgiven him quickly though. The room had erupted into cheers, Keith wanting to sink into the floor at the time. Shiro had just blushed, rubbed the back of his head, and smiled to the chanting crowd. They had a serious talk later that night in Shiro’s kitchen, somewhat drunk on Altean peach cider and munching on Hunk’s homemade cookies. It had resulted in them falling asleep in each other’s arms and made for a somewhat awkward morning. But then Shiro had asked Keith on a date, and the rest was history, leading them here a year later.  
He takes a peek in the heat preserver and finds _cardamom pancakes_ and bacon. Bless Shiro, from Earth to Daibazaal and back. There’s strawberries and syrup on the table already and Keith pours himself a generous glass of juice alongside it all. Kuron meows enthusiastically and jumps up onto the table, nosing at Keith’s bacon. Keith relents—as he always does—and gives him a piece.

“Only one.” he says sternly. Kuron seems to take the hint, purring as he flops down onto the table and starts grooming himself. “You’re lucky your dad isn’t home. He doesn’t want you on the table you know?”

The cat continues purring, eyes closing into small slits, showing contentment with the situation. Keith pours himself a generous dollop of syrup over his pancakes, sighing in delight as he takes the first bite. Shiro knew how to make good pancakes, _Keith’s_ favourite pancakes.

“Who’d think we’d end up here, huh?” Keith says to Kuron. The cat watches him sleepily. “It’s been a year already. I had kind of given up you know?”

He laughs, sorta embarrassed for sitting here and talking to a cat about his feelings. He’s usually conversing with Kosmo though, whom isn’t exactly a humanoid either so it’s not really that different…

“For a while there I was afraid that Shiro would never see me as anything more than a friend. A good friend. I was so devastated when he started dating—I forgot his name—that crew member from the Atlas after the war. It kind of confirmed it for me you know?”

He pauses, taking another bite of the delicious pancakes.

“It kind of confirmed for me, that Shiro wasn’t interested. Turns out both of us were just afraid to take the first step, thinking the other wasn’t interested at all. Lucky for us Lance did something about it, huh?”

Kuron purrs and meows softly, as if agreeing to it all. Keith smiles warmly.

“You’re a good lil kitty you know that?”

He finishes his breakfast and heads for the shower, stopping when he finds yet another note on the mirror there.

_‘Hey gorgeous~_

_Meet me at the corner of Butterfly Street 26th at 16:00. Wear something nice ;) Oh but not too nice, not like a suit or anything!_

_Love you,_

_-Shiro’_

Keith chuckles at Shiro’s note, always looking like they were frantically written, but with very much love and care still. He’s about to enter the shower when his phone calls, _‘Krolia’_ shining brightly on the display.

“Hey, mom, what’s up?”

_“Happy birthday, Keith!”_

Krolia is always very excited for his birthday, having missed so many of them in the past. She invites him to lunch at around 13:00, which is perfect really. He can spend a few hours with his mother then go to meet Shiro after. He is met by two new text messages when he’s done showering. One from Kolivan, wishing him a happy birthday and then a long tirade on how he’s trying very hard to keep things in order and not call Keith in for new mission. Yeah, it would suck to get dragged away again before getting to spend any time with his friends and family. Then there’s one from Coran, with a hologram message attached featuring Coran himself dressed up in a birthday hat, blowing a birthday flute, and throwing confetti around.

To think Keith used to hate his birthday. Now he’s just warm and happy inside. He’s got a family, friends, a wonderful boyfriend—and a very furry and needy _‘step-child’_. Kuron is rubbing himself against Keith legs and purring happily. Keith scratches him behind his ears and he meows loudly.

“Dress nicely, huh?” he murmurs to his own reflection as he starts combing his hair.

After lounging around for a while he’s out the door to meet Krolia. He’s pretty happy with his get-up honestly. Hair in a long braid over his shoulders, charcoal jeans, tank top, and a flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves. Casual, but at the same time nice enough. Krolia hugs the air out of him when she sees him.

“Look at my beautiful boy!” she exclaims, caressing his cheek. Public affection from a parent is embarrassing to most, but Keith relishes in it. It’s nice. Krolia, unsurprisingly, takes him to a place selling ramen. Still very much fascinated with human cuisine. Keith likes ramen, and it became even more interesting when the chefs started using Altean, Galran, and other alien ingredients in the dish too. This place has like 300 different types on their menu and he can see Krolia practically drooling.

“My goal is to try every single type they have here.” she says, flagging down a waiter. “Found this place last week when you were on a mission to the Fauvellian X Nebula.”

It only takes a few minutes for them to get their order. The efficiency of the place is through the roof.

“How are you doing, Keith?” she asks as she cracks a Greensweet Bird egg into her ramen bowl and stirs. “Mission went well?”

“Yeah, we managed to salvage the stranded ship. We fought off some rogue Galran forces too. To think they’re still out there…” he says, grimacing. Four years after the war, and there were still those who believed in Zarkon’s old philosophies. Not much to do but continue fighting against them until every single one could be crushed. Krolia hums thoughtfully.

“There’s been a slight rise in hostile Galra activity in our reports as well. Kolivan is out on a mission investigating a rogue signal as we speak. I’ll send you the report when I get back to the base.”

“But—now is not the time for such talk, it’s your birthday, and I want to hear how you and Shiro are doing.”

Her voice turns so sweet, and now the embarrassment prickles in Keith’s mind.

“We’re doing good.” Keith replies, trying to balance his voice to sound both neutral and happy at the same time.

“You two are so cute.” Krolia says and Keith just knows she can barely contain her excitement. She seems extra excited for some reason right now, but who knows, she’s probably just extra feelsy because it’s his birthday.

“He’s perfect for you, Keith.” she says, sobering up for a moment, and it’s such a strange shift. “I’m so happy you finally saw each other.”

“Yeah uh, you should thank Lance for that. He kind of kicked us both in the ass.”

“You would have gotten to it eventually.” she says, laughing.

“I’m not so sure.” Keith says, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all too. “I mean, maybe, in 10 or 20 years…”

“You’re handsome, strong, and smart—yet you can be somewhat dense at times. Much like your father actually.” Krolia says, looking smug.

“Hey! Well, maybe…”

“It’s a sweet trait, I’m sure Shiro thinks so too.”

“Mooom, please!”

The conversation trails into other topics after that. Krolia orders them dessert too, Matcha Ice Cream and sweet tea. They don’t get to have many moments like this, but it’s nice when they finally do. When they are both of duty, and can just be mother and son to each other. They fight for a better world, so sacrifices has to be made so that the children of the future don’t have to go through the same thing Keith did. But if he could go back and change the course of things, he wouldn’t. Not when it comes to his own timeline at least. A life without his fellow Paladins, a life without Shiro would be unthinkable. Things are good as they are.

“I hope you’ve have a nice lunch with your mom, Keith.” Krolia says, smiling. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m meeting Shiro at 16:00. He said dress fancy, but not too fancy, so I think we’re having dinner out.” he says.

“Good. I’ll see you later then. Hope you have a good celebration still.”

Krolia’s hug is warm and firm, and Keith holds on just a little longer than usual.

“I love you, mom. Thank you for the food.”

“I love you too, Keith. Have fun now!”  
He decides to pop by Pidge’s place before meeting Shiro. Before he has even had a chance to ring the bell, Kosmo bamfs out of thin air and greets him.

“Hey boy, I missed you too!” he laughs between Kosmo’s affectionate licks to his face. Pidge comes flying out the door right after, looking rather exasperated.

“Kosmo!” she scolds. “We were in the middle of a reading! Now I have to start over! Ooof! Hi Keith.”

“Hey Pidge. Kosmo not being a good boy?”

“He’s a very good boy actually, just not right now. Ah, no matter, I might have calibrated this reading wrong from the get go anyways.”

He spends some time lounging on Pidge’s sofa, watching her setting up her reading equipment for scanning Kosmo’s teleporting abilities again. The goal was to somewhere down the line be able to implement technology based on the same principles into ships. If anyone could do it it was Pidge.

“Well I gotta get going then. I’ll be back for Kosmo whenever you’re done with your tests.” Keith calls to Pidge who’s neck deep in equipment. She gives him a thumbs up in return. He gives Kosmo a chin rub before he leaves, heading in the direction of Butterfly Street.

Seeing Shiro after some time apart always makes his insides warm and soft. He’s standing on the corner, leaning against the concrete wall. Stylish in his dark jeans and button up shirt. Keith hopes he’ll never stop feeling this way. The way Shiro’s eyes soften and the way his lips curl into a gentle smile when he notices Keith has Keith weak in the knees.

“Hey there, handsome~” Keith says, walking up to him and leaning against the wall too. “Often here?”

“Only when I’m waiting for someone good looking.” Shiro says, voice flirty.

“Oh? Who’re you waiting for?”

“Idiot.” Shiro laughs, and pulls him in for a kiss. “Did you have a nice day?”

“Yeah. I spent my morning with Kuron, we had your pancakes, they were delicious. Then I lounged around for a bit, had lunch with my mom, and visited Pidge. Kosmo is a very good boy by the way. You?”

“Reports, reports, and more reports. You’d think a Fleet Admiral would spend more time in the Captain’s chair than an office but alas.” Shiro says. “You ready for your surprise?”

“As ready as I can be.” Keith says with a smile, taking Shiro’s hand as they walk down the street.

So Keith had expected Shiro to take him to some nice restaurant, just the two of them, for a romantic dinner. But right now they’ve stopped just outside _The Cosmic Lion_. The very same karaoke bar Lance had made a fool out of himself at for their sake just a year ago.

“Is this what I think it is?” Keith asks, voice full of mirth.

“It might very well be.” Shiro replies, opening the door for him.

He’s met with a huge cheer and all his friends gathered around one of the bigger tables in the room. Lance and Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Shay, and Matt.

“Happy birthday, and _soon anniversary_ , idiot!” Lance yells, elbowing him in the side and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Thank you, Lance, and thank you for acting like a total moron so that me and Shiro could get together.” Keith says, rolling his eyes but giving him a smile right afterwards.

“He’s never going to let either of you live that down, honestly!” Allura says, approaching him and hugging him. “Happy birthday, Keith! May you prosper for many more years to come!”

They all do a round of wishing him happy birthday, Coran of course cajoling everyone into singing a happy birthday song, in very broken English. Keith has to laugh when Pidge tells him that Hunk had invaded The Cosmic Lion’s kitchen to instruct the chefs there what to make for snacks for the party. It would be considered very rude, hadn’t it been for the staff being absolutely starstruck over the fact that the famous Hunk, ranking as one of the top chefs in the universe had decided to visit them.

Two peach ciders in and Keith is feeling warm and fuzzy already. He’s had enough snacks for a long time now and he’s currently watching Pidge calibrating the karaoke machine together with a staff member nodding frantically at her instructions.

“And that should do it!” she says, slamming the panel shut. The staff member nods one last time, scribbling something down on his pad before bowing deeply to Pidge and disappearing into the back room. Of course Lance is the first one to take the microphone stand.

“IS THIS THING ON?” he says, his voice amplifying tenfold with a massive feedback. Pidge runs over and whacks the machine twice, giving him a thumbs up.

“Thank you.” Lance continues, returning her thumbs up when his voice is at a normal volume. “I’ll be brief, but I just want to say, Happy Birthday to my friend Keith, and if any of you remember the incident one year ago; THEY’RE TOGETHER NOW AND HAS BEEN SINCE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTS!”

There’s just something about Lance’s energy that makes all the strangers in the room clap and cheer. Shiro smiles and waves politely, Keith laugh, half covering his face. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, the best thing to ever have happened. After Lance’s speech the party is on.  
They aren’t exactly singers any of them. Allura has a good voice, and Keith is very impressed with Shay, who is totally new to the concept of karaoke. The rest of them is just winging it for fun mostly.  
He catches Shiro looking at him, with that tender gaze, and he can feel the butterflies going wild in his stomach. He returns his gaze with a soft smile, Shiro in turn clutching a hand over his heart. He rises and walks to the stage, Keith following him with a curious look. Shiro was usually content with being a spectator at their karaoke nights. He looks nervous.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” he says, using his Commander voice. As expected he gets everyone’s attention immediately.

“Today is the birthday of someone very special to me, but it is also _almost_ our anniversary. Thank you again, Lance.”

Lance grins, pleased as punch where he slouches in the sofa.

“This past year has been one of the best years of my life. We’ve been close friends for many years prior to this, but actually getting to be _even closer_ to you—has been nothing short of a dream.” Shiro’s voice is so warm and gentle, and he is looking directly at Keith the whole time.

“You’re handsome, brave, smart, and just amazing in everything you do. I hope you think the same of me and—I hope you too have been thinking that maybe—maybe you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

There’s a collective gasp in the crowd, Matt stops chewing his snacks, Lance’s jaw drops to the floor, Shay elbows Hunk in the side.

“What I’m asking you is; Keith—”

Everyone’s holding their breath. Everything around Keith is just a blur, he can only see Shiro.

“—would you like to marry me?”

There’s a small wonder no one’s made a sound yet. Keith rises to his feet and walks up to the stage, keeping eye contact with Shiro the whole time. Shiro licks his lips nervously. Keith leans in and kisses him softly, catching the nervous breath coming from Shiro. He takes the microphone from him and puts it to his lips.

“Yes~” he says, and the room erupts into cheers and joyful laughter. He hadn’t honestly thought about it, but hearing Shiro’s proposal made every fibre in his body scream _‘do it!’_. It felt right. 100% right. Of course he wants to spend the rest of his life with Shiro.  
They’re met with congratulations and well-wishes from everyone, and a new round of drinks. Keith’s head is buzzing and he takes Shiro’s hand as they sit down in the sofa again.

“You’re crazy.” he says, so only Shiro can hear it.

“Crazy for you.” Shiro replies, and Keith kisses him again.

The evening soon ebbs out, not too early, not too late. They say goodbye to the rest of the friend group before heading home. The weather is mild for October and just perfect for walking.

“You may think I’m old-fashioned, but I actually asked Krolia for permission.” Shiro says, sounding sort of embarrassed.

“So that’s why mom was acting weird earlier today. She could barely contain her excitement huh?” Keith replies. Yeah, it made sense now.

“I would have proposed to you anyways.” Shiro continues. “But I just thought of it as a nice gesture.”

“Have you enjoyed your birthday?”

“Yeah, it’s been a great day, Shiro.” Keith says, squeezing his boyfrie—no, his _fiancee’s_ — hand.

“We can go shopping for rings tomorrow if you like? I kind of wanted your opinion on them, so that’s why I didn’t offer you a ring yet.”

“That’d be nice, even if your word is more than enough for me.” Keith replies, stopping to steal another kiss.

Shiro unlocks the front door when they arrive at the apartment, and motions for Keith to step inside first. His smile is mischievous and Keith should have known something was up. The apartment is bathed in soft, artificial candlelight, and low relaxing music is streaming out of the living room speakers. Shiro goes to light a few sticks of incense then turns back to Keith.

“Welcome to the second part of your birthday celebration. A loving massage awaits you—”

“—as soon as you can get out of those clothes~” he says, motioning for the bedroom.

Keith walks up to him, tilting his chin and giving Shiro a light peck on the lips.

“How about you help me get out of them?” he whispers, delighting in the way Shiro chuckles and kisses him back.

“Of course~”

There’s just something about being slowly undressed by another person. Shiro is loving and gentle in every movement, soon having rid Keith of everything but his boxers. Keith lays stomach down on the bed, groaning as his still sore muscles protests with his movements.

“Lavender or—patchouli?” Shiro asks after having undressed himself, chuckling at their choices of massage oils.

“Patchouli.” Keith mumbles into the pillow.

The first touch to his tender muscles has Keith moaning in pleasure. Shiro’s hands are warm and the massage oil feels so nice on his skin. Shiro works the knots and soreness methodically from Keith’s shoulders and down his shoulder blades. It had been a really rough mission and this was exactly what he needed now.

“Shiro, you’re the best.” he groans as he moves his shoulder and it makes a popping sound. “I love you.”

“Good, because this is going to hurt a little.” Shiro says apologetically before pressing down on his lower back. It hurts indeed. Keith whimpers as Shiro works out the soreness of his lower back muscles, letting out a breath of relief when it finally gives a little. Soon his back is all wonderfully relaxed and Shiro moves on to his legs, working all his muscles nice and loose. All the attention to his body feels so good, so a _certain reaction_ isn’t surprising. Shiro must have caught his small shiver because he leans down, body flush against Keith’s back and starts kissing his neck.

“Are you doing alright?” he whispers tenderly, eliciting even more shivers from Keith.

“Yeah~” Keith breathes. “You’re just way too good.”

“There’s more in store for you if you want it.”

Keith only needs to crane his neck backwards and seek out Shiro’s lips as a sign of permission. His cheeks flushes hot as he feels Shiro’s hardness grind against his ass. Shiro’s just as worked up as he is at the moment.

“Let me take care of you.” Shiro says tenderly. Keith only whimpers in approval. He can feel Shiro slide down his body, warm skin against warm skin. He motions for Keith to lift his hips so he can pull off his boxers then leans back smiling.

“What a view.” he sighs, cupping and massaging Keith’s ass. “Makes me hungry for a taste.” He kisses down Keith’s spine, slowly, nearer and nearer, until he can lavish his tongue over his puckered hole. Keith moans into the pillow, shivering in pleasure as Shiro eats him out, alternating between wetly sliding his tongue over his hole and prodding inside.

“Aah, Shiro~ fuck~” he moans, wishing he had something more on his cock than the friction of the bedsheets.

“Gotta make you nice and ready for me, babe~” Shiro teases, and Keith can hear a cap popping off and liquid being poured. He moans unabashedly as two slicked-up fingers slide inside of him, and Shiro leans over him to kiss his neck, his ears, and then his lips, all while finger-fucking him nice and slow.

“I’ve been thinking about you the whole day.” Shiro confesses, voice low and sultry. “What I’d do to you the moment we got to be alone. This is even better than my fantasy.”

Hearing Shiro talk like that makes heat pool in Keith’s groin. He kisses him back desperately, hands clawing in the bedsheets.

“You ready for me, babe?”

“Fuck yes~”

Keith knows he sounds desperate, and he really is. Desperate for Shiro, desperate to be one with him both in body and in soul. Shiro pulls away to wipe his fingers on the sheets and drizzle some lube onto his cock. He hisses at the contact, biting his lip in concentration. It had been quite hard going through the day without releasing any of the tension he’d been keeping inside since this morning, but he had managed, making the moment now even sweeter. He leans back over Keith, positioning himself at his entrance, delighting in the way Keith squirms and gasps as he slowly slides inside. He’s methodically slow, easing him open and pulling every little sound he can from him. He kisses Keith’s neck and kneads his waist as he slides the last few inches inside, fully sheathing himself within his lover. Keith is a mess underneath him, shivering and panting as Shiro starts moving.

“Shiro~” Keith moans, his hands gripping the pillow.

“You’re doing so well, babe~” Shiro says adoringly, stroking Keith’s hair and kissing his neck and chin. “So good for me~”

“Mmm, harder, please~” Keith says, breathlessly. Shiro has no choice but to oblige, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting harder into his lover.

“This what you were after?” Shiro teases, pulling Keith’s hair lightly. Keith moans in response, so wrapped up in pleasure he can barely talk. Shiro puts his hands on Keith’s waist to hold him steady, slowing down to give him a few languid and firm thrusts. It drives Keith wild, and pulls all kinds of delicious noises from him. Shiro swallows as the heat in his groin starts glowing even hotter and his legs tremble slightly. Keith always makes him lose it so fast.

“Get on top of me, babe.” he orders, and Keith obliges, switching them up and settling in Shiro’s lap, moaning as he slides down onto his cock again.

“You’re beautiful.” Shiro says adoringly, putting their foreheads together and tangling his fingers in Keith’s hair. He puts his other hand on Keith’s waist, holding him firmly as Keith rides him with abandon. He’s beautiful, he’s perfect, _he’s Shiro’s._

“Mmm, Shiro~” Keith breathes, seeking out Shiro’s lips,kissing him with desperation. “I’m—soon—”

“I got you, babe.” Shiro says, pulling him flush against his chest. “Come for me, beautiful.” He curls his hand around Keith’s cock, delighting in the broken whimper and the way Keith’s forehead lands on his shoulder. His legs are quaking and his insides squeezing so deliciously around Shiro, he’s so close to losing it as well. Keith comes with a long moan muffled against Shiro’s shoulder, trembling and shaking as he rides out his orgasm. Shiro follow closely, coming a scarce few seconds after Keith, seeking out his lover’s lips for a soulful kiss. The high seems to last forever. They’re both panting and sweaty as they untangle to collapse on the bed.

“Thank you, that was amazing.” Keith says, still out of breath.

“No you’re amazing.” Shiro replies, chuckling at the pout Keith presents him. “I love you, Keith. Again, happy birthday.”

“I love you too, idiot.” Keith replies, snuggling up against Shiro and kissing him.

After a shower and a change of bedsheets they both fall asleep in each other’s arms, Kuron nestled between them.

* * *

 

Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●


End file.
